Nuevos Peligros
by 7Kairy7
Summary: Tras irse Sakura, los problemas no Hicieron más que empezar. Nuevos peligros acechan al mundo y Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran tendrán que ir en busca de Sakura. ¿Podrán superar el nuevo mal que se avecina?


•°o.O Nuevos Peligros O.o°•

By: 7Kairi7

**Summary:**Tras irse Sakura, los problemas no Hicieron más que empezar. Nuevos peligros acechan al mundo y Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran tendrán que ir en busca de Sakura. ¿Podrán superar el nuevo mal que se avecina?

**Historia: **

Capitulo 1: Una reunión a casa de Eriol

Amanecía sobre el pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda. Las calles estaban tranquilas y silenciosas, pero a lo lejos se escuchaba una hermosa canción

_**si tuviera que rebuscar**_

_**dentro de mi alma...**_

_**seguro que **__**hallaría**_

_**fácilmente**__** la **__**razón**___

_**para decir que mis palabras**_

_**fueron nada**_

_**el resto **__**decidía**_

_**sin**__** en**__** otra **__**dirección**_

_**Quisiera ser una ola del mar **__**arrastrándote**_

_**para poder verte llorar gotas de miel**_

_**i **__**allí**__** en el rompeolas esperas a tu ángel caído...**_

_**Si pudiera recuperar**_

_**el tiempo perdido,**_

_**prendería**__** de tu fragancia**_

_**mi **__**obsesión**___

_**es que la vida me enseño**_

_**tan solo una salida**_

_**cuando la **__**única**__** que cu**__**en**__**ta**_

_**es la razón**_

_**Quisiera ser una ola del mar arrastrándote**_

_**para poder verte llorar gotas de miel**_

_**y**__** allí en el rompeolas esperas a tu ángel caído...**_

_**Quisiera poder llegar a ser tu sombra y tu luz**_

_**para poder llevarte hasta el sol y besar la luna los dos**_

_**y nunca **__**más**__** volver a ser... tu ángel caído...**_

_**Pero cuando la luna ciega**_

_**es cuando mas te extraño**_

_**mis sábanas se hielan**_

_**recordando tus abrazos**_

_**y sueño cada noche en vela**_

_**tejiendo mis alas de espera**_

_**soy un ángel caído**_

_**esclavo de esta borrachera...**_

_**Quisiera ser una ola del mar arrastrándote**_

_**para poder verte llorar gotas de miel**_

_**i allí en el rompeolas esperas a tu ángel caído...**_

_**Quisiera poder llegar a ser tu sombra y tu luz**_

_**para poder llevarte hasta el sol y besar la luna los dos**_

_**y nunca **__**más**__** volver a ser... tu ángel caído...**_

_**tu ángel caído...tu ángel caído...**_

_**Ángel Caído—Daniel Galiot**_

Un chico de pelo castaño y bonitos ojos ambarios estaba tocando su guitarra junto a la ventana de su habitación, recordando bellos momentos junto a sus amigos. Ahora todo había cambiado… El chico se dispuso a vestirse cuando de pronto un hombre apareció detrás de la puerta:

-Shaoran, tiene una llamada- dijo este al entrar

-Ahora voy, gracias Wei- respondió Shaoran- dile que ahora mismo respondo, me acabo de vestir y voy

-Como usted quiera

El chico se puso una camiseta verde de manga corta, a pesar del frio que hacia, y unos tejanos con algún corte a la altura de las rodillas, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala para coger el teléfono:

_(Al otro lado del teléfono con negrita )_

-Diga…

**-¡Hola Shaoran, soy Eriol!**

-¿Cómo estas amigo?

**- Bien, como siempre ¿Y tu?**

-Bueno, ya sabes, como siempre…

**-Shaoran, ven esta tarde a mi casa sobre las cinco i media, es una urgencia, se avecinan problemas…**

-Lo he notado… Allí estaré¿A las cinco y media has dicho?

**- Así es, a las cinco y media**

- Ok, allí estaré

**-¡Hasta luego!**

-¡Adiós!

Shaoran colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia su habitación, cogió la guitarra y se sentó en el ventanal del salón, viendo como llovía, cantando aquellas canciones que tantos recuerdos le traían.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Como quieras, allí estaré-dijo una voz femenina

-Gracias Tomoyo

-Chao

Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y volvió al lugar donde estaba antes de coger el teléfono, se sentó frente su ordenador y siguió escribiendo:

_[… aquí todo sigue igual… No se si recibes los mensajes ya que en estos dos últimos años nunca has respondido a ninguno, pero aún así espero que respondas pronto_

_Te echamos mucho de menos Sakura_

_Tomoyo_

Al finalizar, Tomoyo envió el e-mail, apagó el ordenador y empezó a prepararse la comida. Tomoyo vivía con su madre en una casita cerca del instituto universitario de Tomoeda, aunque prácticamente vivía sola ya que su madre trabajaba mucho en el extranjero y tenia que viajar mucho durante bastante tiempo. Tomoyo era una chica alegre, simpática, con cabellos morenos y ojos amatistas.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Al acabar de comer, Eriol recogió su plato y se fue a una habitación en la cual, en una esquina, había un precioso piano negro de cola.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo, al acabar de recoger la cocina, fue a su habitación, abrió el armario y se puso un blusón negro con un pequeño lazo debajo del pecho y unos tejanos de pitillo _[(antes aún llevaba el pijama)_cogió el paraguas y salió de su casa para dirigirse a la de Eriol.

Al llegar allí, Tomoyo, pico a la puerta:

-Hola señorita Tomoyo, pase por favor, no se quede fuera

-Gracias Ayumi

Tomoyo entró a la casa del chico y Ayumi, una de las criadas, le cogió el abrigo y el paraguas y lo guardó en un pequeño guardarropas al lado de la puerta.

-Ha llegado muy pronto, tenia entendido que llegaría sobre las cinco y media…

-Si, es que quería darle una sorpresa a Eriol- respondió la chica con una sonrisa-espero que no le moleste… pensé que sería divertido sorprenderle

-Seguro que le encantara que este aquí… por cierto, esta en la sala del piano ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

-No, no es necesario

Eriol vivía en una mansión un poco alejada del centro de Tomoeda. Vivía solo ya que sus padres murieron en un violento accidente de trafico, pero aún así, sus padres le dieron la tutela de Eriol a Ayumi, quien iba a vivir con el hasta que el cumpliera la mayoría de edad y decidiera si quería que ella siguiera trabajando en la casa o no. Eriol era un chico responsable y enigmático. Tenía 16 años, como sus amigos. Era un chico delgado, pero aún así era bastante atlético. Tenía la estatura normal para un chico de su edad, los ojos azules como dos zafiros y el pelo oscuro con reflejos azulados. Se podía decir que era un chico atractivo, que, junto a Shaoran, era muy apreciado por las chicas de su instituto.

Tomoyo subió las escaleras de la gran casa y se dirigió hacia una puerta oscura que había al final del pasillo y entró sin hacer ruido.

----------------------------------------------------------

Eriol empezó a tocar una melodía cuando de pronto una hermosa voz inundo la habitación con una hermosa canción al ritmo de la música que el chico tocaba

_**I will meet you in some place**_

_**Where the light lends itself to soft repose**_

_**I will let you undress me**_

_**But I warn you, I have thorns like any rose**_

_**And you could hurt me using the sharp end of what you say**_

_**But I am lost to you now**_

_**There's no amount of reason to save me**_

_**So break me**_

_**Take me**_

_**Just let me fill your arms again**_

_**Break me**_

_**I'll let you make me**_

_**Just let me feel your love again**_

_**Feels like being underwater**_

_**Now that I've let go and lost control**_

_**Water kisses fill my mouth**_

_**Water fills my soul**_

_**So break me**_

_**Take me**_

_**Just let me fill your arms again**_

_**Break me**_

_**I'll let you make me**_

_**Just let me feel your love again**_

_**Kiss me once**_

_**Well, maybe twice**_

_**Oh, it never felt so nice**_

_**So break me**_

_**Take me**_

_**Just let me fill your arms again**_

_**Break me**_

_**I'll let you make me**_

_**Just let me feel your love again**_

_**Break me--Jewel**_

Al acabar la canción Eriol, sin girarse, empezó a hablar con la persona que había puesto letra a esa maravillosa canción

-Llegas dos horas y media antes… ¿A qué se debe este honor?

-Echaba de menos estar contigo- respondió la chica-Como ahora estás tan ocupado para hacerme compañía… He decidido venir yo i hacerte compañía a ti, por muy inútil que sea

-No eres inútil, y por muy ocupado que esté siempre estarás en mis pensamientos Tomoyo-respondió el chico-a más-añadió el chico levantándose del banquillo del piano y acercándose a ella-te prometo que a partir de ahora pasaré más tiempo con vosotros, pero sobretodo contigo-mientras que decía esto, Eriol acarició dulcemente una de las mejillas de Tomoyo haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo

Al decir esto, Eriol besa a Tomoyo dulcemente, y ambos, después de apasionarse, acaban cayéndose en el sofá que había frente a una gran chimenea encendida a causa del frio con cada vez menos ropa…. [(ui ui ui)

------------------------------------------------

Al acabar de comer, Shaoran entro en un pequeño estudio y, de dentro de un cajón cogió un álbum de fotos con unas tapas anaranjadas. Hacía dos años que no lo miraba, aunque es más fácil decir que solo lo abrió una vez… Cerró el cajón, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y lo abrió. En la primera página, antes de las fotos, había una pequeña inscripción que decía:

_Para Shaoran de una gran amiga_

_Espero que nunca me olvides y espero volverte a ver pronto… te voy a echar mucho de menos_

_Siento mucho no poder estar allí para felicitarte y pasar este día tan especial contigo pero seguro que en estos momentos debo de estar en un avión de camino a Nova York… Aún así quiero que sepas que a la que te vea te tirare tanto de las orejas que parecerás Dumbo _

_P.D:¡¡ Espero que me escribas!! _

_Un besazo Sakura_

Al leer eso, al chico le saltaron un par de lágrimas de los ojos, pero rápidamente se las secó i cambió de página…. Fue pasando páginas mirando esas fotos en las que se encontraba junto a sus amigos hasta que llegó a la última fotografía. En esta se podía ver al chico muy sonrojado y a una bella chica con unos preciosos ojos esmeralda abrazándolo. El chico estaba a punto de llorar cuando de pronto una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos rubís abrió la puerta de golpe:

-¡Hola Shaoran!

-A hola Meiling…

-¿Qué te pasa primito?-preguntó la chica cuando de pronto pudo ver el álbum abierto sobre la mesa con esa foto-La echas de menos eh…

Shaoran no respondió

-¡Venga vamos, que llegaremos tarda a casa de Eriol!

-A si, vámonos ya, por cierto¿Qué no vienen Eric y Mina?

-Sí, pero he quedado con ellos en parque del pingüino

-A vale… pues vamos entonces

Carlos y Mina llegaron a Tomoeda dos años antes de que Sakura partiera hacia América. El era un chico alto, con el pelo oscuro y rizado, ojos azules. Se había mudado a Tomoeda ya que sus padres fueron destinados allí por trabajo, pero eran españoles. Mina era una chica delgada, de piel blanca y ojos del color oliva, con pelo rubio i lacio que caía por su espalda. Mina estudió japonés en Jura (Suiza) entonces sus padres (que eran de orígenes japoneses) decidieron mudarse a Tomoeda, con el resto de la familia Materna. Cuando llegaron, se hicieron rápidamente muy amigos de los chicos ya que también poseían cierta magia que ocultar.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tanto como Tomoyo como Eriol estaban vistiéndose cuando un gato negro entra por la ventana y se lanza sobre Tomoyo la cual ya había acabado de vestirse:

-Hola Sombra- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo y la abrazo por detrás:

-Ves, hasta Sombra te quiere

-Eriol…

En ese momento Ayumi abre la puerta:

-Chicos, ya han llegado el resto de vuestros amigos¿Quieren que les traiga algo para merendar?

-Como quieras Ayumi- respondió Eriol con una sonrisa- Hola chicos¡me alegro de veros!

-¡Holaa!

-Coged asiento, tenemos cosas que hablar…

-Cosas de magia ¿Verdad?- preguntó Meiling, que no poseía tal capacidad

-Si…-respondió Shaoran

-----------------------------------------------------

-Sakura, tienes que bajar un poco más abajo¿Crees que podrás, aguantará tu rodilla?

-Por supuesto

Una música empezó a sonar y la chica empezó a bailar al ritmo de ella. Bailaba muy bien, pero cuando llegó el momento de bajar al suelo, la rodilla de la chica fallo y esta cayó al suelo:

-Sakura¿estás bien?

-Si, tranquilas

-Creo que lo tendrías que dejar por hoy Sakura- dijo su maestra de danza-llevas dos horas y tu rodilla no creo que aguante mucho más

-Como quiera

Sakura vivía en un pequeño apartamento en Nueva York ya que le habían dado una beca de danza en una escuela muy prestigiosa de allá. Ya hacia dos años que había dejado a sus amigos y familiares en Tomoeda. Sakura era una chica simpática y amable, pero lo que más resaltaba de ella era su inocencia y sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas. Tenía el pelo castaño, que lo solía llevar recogido en una cola de caballo. A pesar de haberse separado de su familia, no vivía sola, vivía con cuatro chicos más, Alexandra, Amalia, Christopher y Leonardo, o como todo el mundo le llamaba, Leo. Alexandra i Amalia iban a clases de danza con ella ya que ellas también eran muy buenas. En cambio, Leo jugaba a futbol con el equipo del instituto y Chris tocaba el piano.

Sakura Amalia y Alexandra fueron a los vestidores, se ducharon y se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron a buscar a los chicos. Primero fueron a buscar a Chris aunque el fuera el que las estaba esperando en la entrada del estudio de danza y seguidamente fueron a ver como entrenaban los chicos del equipo de futbol.

Dos horas después se encontraban en un pequeño parque bastante alejado de la ciudad, libre de coche, ruido y humo, hablando:

-¿Cuando dejaran de aparecer estos molestos demis¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo se….-suspiró Sakura-pero yo no puedo más, mi energía mágica esta por los suelos, ya ni siquiera puedo invocar a las cartas…

-Mirad, allí viene otra oleada-afirmó Alexandra cuando de pronto la envolvió una luz cegadora y apareció transformada en una fabulosa elfa- Ya me encargo yo de estos

-Ten cuidado Alex, no te vallas a hacer daño hermanita, me niego a explicárselo a papa y al consejo

---------------------------------------------------

Llevaban como dos horas hablando de el problemón que se les venia encima i como podían destruirlo pero no era tan fácil…

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Eric

-Y si… es igual-suspiro Mina mirando al suelo

-Yo creo que tendríamos que ir a buscar a Sakura-soltó Tomoyo- lo más seguro es que a ella también la estén atacando, y puede que ella no tenga la solución pero puede ayudarnos

-Tienes razón-afirmó Eriol- Hablad con vuestros padres, la semana que viene iremos a Nueva York a buscarla

----------------------------------------------------

Al llegar al apartamento, Chris llevo a Alexandra al sofá que había en la pequeña sala y la tumbo, ya que para acabar con aquella oleada de oscuros seres, tuvo que emplear mucha energía y estaba agotada, Amalia y Leo fueron a la cocina i prepararon la cena para todos y Sakura encendió su portátil y miro su correo, nada, ningún mensaje, ni un triste e-mail. Iba a apagar el ordenador cuando de pronto apareció un aviso, tenía un mensaje de Tomoyo, impaciente abrió el e-mail i lo leyó… Le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas, pero rápidamente se seco las lágrimas y empezó a escribir:

_Hola Tommy!!_

_Siento no haberte contestado a los mensajes, pero no me llego ninguno. Aquí están apareciendo un montón de criaturas oscuras y ya prácticamente no me queda energía… Siempre esta lloviendo…_

_Os echo mucho de menos a todos sobretodo a…. Es igual, tengo muchas ganas de verte a ti y a todos, cuando nos veamos os presentaré a unos amigos, tres de ellos son elfos i una es una guardiana__ También son mis compañeros de clase y de piso, vivimos todos en un apartamento. _

_Por cierto, que tal con Eriol?! supongo que es debe ir de maravilla por cierto, ya se han declarado Eric y Mina? Se les notaba mucho a los dos cuando me fui i si no lo están i están leyendo este mensaje ya lo e echo yo por __ellos :p_

_Bueno, me alegro de que me hayas escrito, pensaba que ya no te acordabas de mi…._

_Un besazo y un montón de abrazos_

_Sakura_

Sakura envió el e-mail, apago el portátil, y con una sonrisa sin comparación alguna, ceno y se fue a descansar para el día siguiente estar a tope

-----------------------------------------------------------

Eriol, al haber confirmado que todos podían ir la semana siguiente a América, encendió el ordenador, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Tomoyo se sentó encima de él:

-Ya lo hago yo, a más, así aprovecho y miro mi correo

-Como quieras

Tomoyo entro a internet, compro los billetes, y al acabar, entro a mirar su correo, que para sorpresa de todos había recibido un mensaje de Sakura. Tomoyo avisó a todos y leyeron el mensaje. Pala mala suerte, ni Eric ni Mina habían sido capaces de declararse y al leer ese trozo se sonrojaron los dos.

-¿Qué, le decimos que vamos a verla?

-No, no contestes y así le damos una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa Meiling

-vale

Los chicos, se fueron a sus respectivas casa después de una tarde agitada, cenaron y todos se fueron a descansar, excepto Shaoran, él estaba junto a su ventana tocando aquella canción, deseando verla de nuevo…

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
